Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to a system and method for assembling rail vehicles. Moreover, such exemplary embodiments may relate to improving the safety of rail vehicle assembly.
A locomotive is powered along rails by a locomotive truck, which includes the motor and wheels. The locomotive truck is actually an assembly of two to four motor combinations (combos) and springs, positioned beneath, and secured to, a truck frame.
Currently, when assembling a locomotive truck, the truck frame is flipped upside down, and the springs are moved into position on the truck frame. The motor combos may then be lowered onto the truck frame using a hoist. The motor combos are positioned over the springs as they are lowered onto the truck frame.
The springs are then compressed by placing a large weight (for example, a 28-ton weight) on top of the motor combos. Journal boxes (J-boxes), which contain bearings for drive wheels, are then secured to the frame, and the entire assembly, now weighing up to 32 tons, is flipped back over to its proper position.
The assembly of the truck can be a hazardous process because the large and heavy truck components are suspended in the air during two flipping operations. Further, the operators performing the assembly work in close proximity to the suspended components, putting them in harm's way if one or more of the components falls. Accordingly, an improved technique for assembling rail vehicles may be desirable.